Mine!
by buns1974
Summary: John decides to show Joss that she's his!
1. Chapter 1

This is the third story in the Mine series that I hope you enjoy and please like always review. John decides to show Joss that she's his. Slight bondage and lots of smut! Definitely rated M!

* * *

Standing in the shadows of the showers in the police station he feels antsy as he waits for Joss to make her way here after her workout. It was so easy for him to sneak in at one a.m. this morning and lay in wait to claim what was rightfully his. He doesn't have long to wait. He doesn't know how but he can always sense when she's nearby-which used to scare him but not anymore. No, he's embracing his feelings for her all the way and doing it his way.

She walks into the ladies locker room and stops to grab her clothes, towel and toiletries. As she heads for the shower, he quietly follows her. As she stops at the showers in the middle of the room he comes up behind her and whispers. "No, let's use the shower at the end in the corner." She turns giving him a look like she's not surprised to see him. What she is surprised about is that he's wearing nothing but a damn towel wrapped around his hips. She swallows hard because finally she can see what he's been hiding under all those dark suits of his and boy she's not disappointed.

"What are you doing here John?" She hissed. "Are you out of your mind? Anyone could come in here and see you…not to mention that you snuck into the fucking police station when not only the NYPD but Snow and the FBI are after you!" She wants to scream at him in frustration and then jump his bones as he stands there looking so damn good.

But as usual he simply gives her his trademark sexy ass smirk and just wants to slap his face. Sighing, she asks him. "John, what are you doing here?" She waits for his answer because she's just not in the mood to deal with his crap. First, he had told her no, to the two of them being something more and then he proceeds to follow her around…and she knows damn well he's been following her. She always seems to know when he's around like some freaky sixth sense when it comes to this man. She'd had it since the moment she first started chasing him. And for that very same reason she flat out refused to chase his ass once again and he had simply let her walk away. That had pissed her off almost as much as it had hurt her. They could've been so damn good together if the sparks they created just by being in the same room was any indication…then yes…damn good.

Tilting her head to the side he gives her a look so hot that she blinks thinking she's seeing things but no he's definitely giving her a look. He backs her into the wall of the single shower stall boxing her in with his body. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "I came to claim what's mine Joss!" Sniffing her hair he gently nips her earlobe which makes her moan. He quickly nibbles his way down her neck sucking hard as she arches her back giving him better access.

"John!" She cries out as he grinds his hard-on against her. Leaning up, he takes her mouth with his kissing her with all the months of pent up emotions and passions he'd been suppressing. He bites down on her bottom lip then sucks it into his mouth soothing the ache and making her wild. So wild she's grabbing at the towel trying to rip it off his body but his hands stop her.

"No we're doing things my way Detective so grab your gear and follow me." He says this and turns leaving her standing there in shock which quickly turns to anger. She's taken back not only by his statement but also by the fact that he assumes that she will simply comply do as he says. But damn it all to hell she loves when he takes charge…although she would never admit it to him since he's already too cocky in her opinion.

She does follow him. She comes to a single shower stall tucked far back into the corner that she didn't realize was here but she should have known _he_ would be the one to find it. Shaking her head she watches him as he leans casually against the wall as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Okay John, playtime is over so just let me grab my things and we can go back to my place and finish what you started back there." She watches as he shakes his head no-which just pisses her off even more.

"Detective, I guess I didn't make myself clear. I'm here to claim what's mine…you. Right here and right fucking now! Emphasis on the fucking part." He says this watching intently waiting for her response.

Joss knows he expects her to curse his ass out and walk away but hell…to…the…no. He's issued a challenge that she's more than willing to meet, hell, even exceed. Raising her chin and smirking at him she says."I'm ready whenever you are John, so let the games...or…fucking begin.

He's surprised, delighted, and downright ecstatic that she accepted but he shouldn't be too surprised because this woman is his equal in every way imaginable. He doubted that Jessica could have matched him this well without the weight of what he was and what he did tearing them apart. No, his Detective Josselyn Carter always seems to meet him and any challenge he throws her way head fucking on.

He holds out his hands and asks her a question. "Do you trust me Joss? Can you do as I ask without any questions, knowing that if you do we'll both enjoy ourselves immensely." He waits for her answer while holding his breath and with the nod of her head he releases out the anxiety he's felt since deciding on this course of action.

Taking her hand he leads her into the single stall where she stops short when she sees the two silk traps tied on each side attached to towel holders. Also in the stall is a bench which is big enough to seat one or two people depending on what you want to do on it. Shaking these thoughts out of her head she turns to look at him but he's too busy removing her clothes to pay attention to her shock because right now the only thing that matters is getting her out of her clothes.

"John!" She says but is cut off by the shaking of his head as he looks into her eyes and says. "Remember Joss this is the part where you trust me and we'll both get what we want. Besides, as much as you deny it I know you want me and this…" His eyes scan the shower. "… right here and right now." He pulls off her shirt and then her pants leaving her in nothing but a sports bra and panties.

Joss tries once more to make him see reason even as her body responds to the thought of what he's proposing which has her so turned on her panties are soaked from it. "John, someone could walk in here at any moment and catch us doing God knows what."

"I'm aware of this Joss but like I said this is a claiming right here and right now and if you weren't interested then you would have kicked my ass and left." He cocked a brow at her. "So stop playing games so we can get down to more interesting things." She swallows and raises her chin. She slips the exercise bra up and over her head and slowly lowers her panties watching as his eyes heat with a liquid fire that threatens to consume them both.

It's his turn to swallow hard as he practically growls out. "Turn around and raise your arms." She does as he says and he attaches each wrist into one of the silk ties. She tugs on them and finds that they stretch so she can have her arms at her side. He turns on the shower and pulls the curtain closed. Still standing behind her he leans down and whispers. "Now you're mine Detective!"

* * *

Yes I know that was evil of me to leave it right here but if you review I'll work fast on the next chapter! LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

This the second part of Mine and the last in the series so please enjoy. Strong M with light bondage and more. LOL! So I hope I won't be Reesecapped. LOL Please Review as always!

* * *

Whipping her head around she glares at him and just to be a bitch contradicts his statement. "John last I heard slavery was over with." Take that you smug son of a bitch, she thinks, refusing to give in willingly…even though she's so fucking turned on right now she can barely think straight.

He completely floors her with his reply, so it's a good thing she's tied at the wrist to the towel racks. Leaning down he whispers so softly. "The only one who's been enslaved is me-by…you Joss." He caresses her back by running his knuckles down her spine but stops short of touching her ass. Reaching up he grabs her hair fisting it and says. "Do you know why you get so pissed off at me or yourself for the matter?" He doesn't give her a chance to respond before continuing. "You like the fact that I don't play by the rules even if you refuse to admit it. Even now, when anyone could walk right in and catch me fucking you like this in the shower, at the police station-where you work. You…like…it! No, you…love…it! Don't you Joss? You like that I can make you lose control; just like I like how you defy and challenge me at every single turn." He says this as the water beats down on them with her hands still tied at the wrist.

"And do you know why I chose the station showers for our first time?" He waits for her answer as he leans down and softly bites her neck. "Do you?" She can't respond before he continues. "I chose it because I knew you would do like you always do and fight me tooth and nail but I would fight back equally as hard."

She turns her head watching him with a pissed off look on her face. "Why the hell would you do this here if you knew I'd fight it? I work here asshole!"

He locks eyes with her and says. "Because I wanted to show you and anyone who happens upon us that you…are…mine. _My_-stubborn, pain in the ass, woman!" His fingers fist in her hair pulling her head back towards him and he slams his mouth down on hers. He bites at her lips swallowing her moan while at the same time their tongues duel for dominance and control.

Snatching his mouth off hers he nibbles his way down her neck sucking and biting gently while his other hand snakes around to tweak and squeeze her nipple hard making her moan out loud. "Shhh Joss anyone could walk in and catch us. Even though we're in a private stall the noise still travels and your moans are quite loud." He chuckled darkly.

She leans back rubbing her ass against his cock trying to create some friction but only ends up getting more frustrated. She starts to turn around only to be stopped by his command. "No! Remember we do this my way so keep your hands where they are and grab the towel rack or I stop and you can finish by yourself. Or you do everything I say and I'll give you everything you want."

"Bastard!" She spits this out with as much venom as possible but does what he says and raps her hands around the towel racks.

Chuckling he says. "True but I'm _your_ bastard, aren't I Joss?" Waiting for her response fills him with a thrill he hasn't felt in quite a while.

"Yes but it doesn't mean I like it…or you." She refuses to go down without being her usual stubborn ass self. His response is to slide his hard cock down her ass and between her legs grazing her heat.

She moans in the grips of a lust so strong she can't think straight. She can only feel…his hands…his lips as he whispers words against her ear. But most of all she feels his cock as he teases her nudging her heat only to retreat as she tries to impale herself onto him. "Please!" She begs…no, she pleads."

"Please what Joss? Please fuck you? Hmm you don't have to worry about that…all in good time." He tugs on her nipple rolling it between his fingers as he slowly slides his left hand down her stomach between her thighs. Slowly he strokes his hand up and down along her heat with the bottom of his hand pushes against her clit.

Her head falls back against his chest as she moans trying to rub against his hand for relief. "Please…please…please she moans over and over."

"Shhh. First, tell me who does this belong to?" He asks as he cups her between the legs. "Tell me and I'll give us what we've both been wanting since we met. Months of need, passion, and pent up lust that we've been dealing with…so just tell me what I want to know, now!" He yells the last part because his control is tenuous at best but still she refuses.

Removing his hand from between her legs he releases her and takes a step back. Whipping her head around she yells his name. "John!" He shakes his head with a hardened expression on his face and she realizes he's in a take-no-prisoners mode.

"No more games, either you admit what you've been denying all these months or I walk. Your choice, so choose wisely." John watches several expressions cross her face in rapid succession; anger, lust, stubborn pride, and finally acceptance but still refusing to give in without a fight. Damn he loved this woman.

Lifting her chin looking him in the eye she says. "Fine, just as long as you know it's a two way-street. So, if I "belong to you" then your ass is mine as well." She practically spits out.

Sighing he turns and comes back to her. He Places a kiss on her lips slipping his tongue into her mouth tasting her. They moan in relief that they're both finally admitting what has been denied for far too long. Licking and biting his way down her neck until he's once again behind her and whispers. "Finally!" She gives him a slight nod in agreement which turns into a moan as his hand slips once again between her thighs flicking and rubbing her hard clit.

Still holding onto the racks she once again tries to create friction to ease the ache between her legs. Moaning in frustration she once again pleads. "John." Only this time he answers her plea rubbing against her clit hard while at the same time squeezing her nipples and biting down on her neck. She can feel her stomach muscles clench as her orgasm approaches.

Removing his hand he uses one of his legs to spread her legs wider. He pushes her so that she's bending at the waist slightly and thrust his cock into her heat. She immediately comes hard as he slams into her over and over. She moans because it's too much with his cock buried in her and her orgasm ripping through her body. The only thing holding her up is his arm and the silk ties as she grips the towel racks as her orgasm abates leaving her spent.

She moans as he once again withdraws his cock all the way out only to slam back in hard. Standing on her toes all she can do is take what he's giving and he gives her his all. All of his frustrations, lust, and passion all mixed to have her moaning his name.

Pulling her back still with his cock nestled in her heat he sits with her on the bench. His knees and feet together with her legs spread straddling his lap and her back resting against his chest. As he bends her forward her hands come to rest on his knees. Resting his hands at her waist he lifts her up and down on his cock making them both moan.

Removing his hands he lets her set the pace. Bent forward hands braced against his knees as leverage she lifts up and slides down his cock slowly enjoying the fullness in her heat. While he does let her have her way he wants to play as well. Raising his hand he brings it down on her right ass cheek hard. Smack! She curses even as the sting mixes with the pleasure and turns her on as she starts riding him a little harder.

He doesn't let up though, as he smacks her ass each time she slides down his cock as pleasure and pain mix together making her hot. "Oh God!" She moans and thinks that only this man could turn spanking her ass and bondage into something so fucking hot and erotic that it's driving her insane with lust.

Smack! Smack! She's now slamming down on his cock hard totally out of control and loving it. Only him…Only John fucking Reese could make a control freak like her lose all inhibitions, all sense of space, time, self, and last but not least…control.

He's relentless but she's not going to lose control by herself damnit. Hell to the no! Slowing down her movements she clenches his cock with her heat and smirks as he stops smacking her ass. He grabs her hips and moans her name. "Fuck Joss!" Fuck indeed, she thinks as she continues her assault on his control. She's now as relentless with him as he was with her and slams down on him clenching her walls once again.

But he's on to her so he bends her over once again and starts smacking her ass. "Tsk tsk Joss, I told you I wouldn't be coming until you come at least once more. The next time you come it will be together and now you have to be punished for disobeying me."

Smack! This smack was harder than the others so much so that she screams out in pleasure and pain.

"John!"

He ignores her as he continues to smack her ass hard again and again while his other hand is at

her waist lifting her up only to slam her down hard on his cock. It's too much for her but she's going to make sure he comes with her.

Taking her hands she spreads his legs as she rides him and reaching between his legs she gently squeezes his testicles as her heat tightens on his cock. "Oh God!" He yells as she massages his testicles while continuing to slam down on his cock.

"Not God, just Joss." She says this with a smirk firmly planted on her face but that quickly turns to a moan as he reaches between her thighs and pinches her clit hard.

"Oh God!" She cries out as her orgasm slams into her hard. Her legs are shaking as she slams down once more crying out in pleasure.

"Not God, just John." He throws the words back at her but she's coming so hard she doesn't say anything, she just squeezes harder on his testicles and feels him stiffen as he cries out her name. "Josh…oh baby so good…too…damn…good." He's thrusting up against her hard as his orgasm finally hits him and she rides him through it leaning back to grab his head. She brings his mouth to hers moaning into his mouth as they both grind and ride out the last of their orgasms.

Leaning back against him as they soothe each other; his hand wrapped around her torso placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulders as they both slowly calm down. As they are doing this each are thinking the exact same thing in the exact moment.

He wasn't _Mine _but he is now!

She's wasn't _Mine _but she is now!

* * *

Okay that's it folks until the next time and thanks for reading and reviewing. And thanks to Maddsgirl75 for being a kickass beta!


End file.
